


Not Really Strangers

by gatoradebitch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Fluff, I messed up their schedules, In the Beginning, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Only chapter 4 is in paragraph form, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, This is literally all in text form, Viktor's a lil shit, Wrong Number AU, but not really?, will prob change the title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatoradebitch/pseuds/gatoradebitch
Summary: 11:57PMI honestly don’t know why you still text me either..11:58PMI like talking to you11:58PMYou don’t know me. We’ve never met11:59PMI know





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [topcatnikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topcatnikki/gifts), [Mikai02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikai02/gifts).



> I started this Feb 2017 without any plans or outline and then it sat in my drive for 10 months until I figured out a plot with a friend and another screaming at me to finish this fic. It's 95% done. AO3's formatting is a bitch. Up to you to imagine what happens between the texts. Some texts, especially from chapter 2 & 3 are just snippets of long text conversations.
> 
> Beta'd by mum Nikki @topcatnikki

Victor’s texts

Yuuri’s texts

 

* * *

**_1 March, 2017 Wednesday_ **

* * *

 

_8:58PM_

Chris?? It’s Victor, I need the notes now, please!

 

_9:00PM_

I think you have the wrong number. Sorry!

 

_9:00PM_

Don’t play me chris you gave me this number

 

_9:01PM_

I’m not playing, I’m also definitely not Chris, so..

 

_9:01PM_

Sure?!?!

 

_9:01PM_

Quite sure yes my name is not Chris, I checked.

 

_9:02PM_

Alright sassy stranger

 

_9:06PM_

Hey hey

 

_9:06PM_

???

 

_9:06PM_

Whatcha doin?

 

_9:07PM_

Umm, nothing. Why are you still texting?

 

_9:07PM_

I’m sick with nothing to do and chris told me he’d send me his notes but chris being chris he gave your number as his new one by mistake probably

 

_9:07PM_

Ok? I’m sorry you’re sick and Chris sounds like.. I don’t know, I don’t know him.

 

_9:07PM_

You’re bored too aren’t you?

 

_9:09PM_

I really don’t know why you’re still texting a complete stranger.

 

_9:09PM_

I like talking to new people. Anonymity is interesting isn’t it? No expectations, sometimes I feel like I can open up more to complete strangers than people I know.

 

_9:09PM_

Interesting but also dangerous. Aren’t you worried I might be a dangerous person? And what you said sounds kinda sad? Sorry.

 

_9:10PM_

Hmm it does sound sad but i do have good friends. I just think it’s interesting how some can keep a conversation with a stranger through devices because you couldn’t see the other but not in person.

 

_9:10PM_

I.. guess? Sorry, even through devices like you said I don’t think I’m a good conversational partner.

 

_9:11PM_

You say sorry a lot

 

_9:11PM_

But hey you’ve kept up with me for more than 10 minutes now

 

_9:15PM_

Hey??

 

_9:18PM_

Okay.. seenzoned but I’m okay

 

_9:21PM_

Did I scare you?? You probably think I’m a cyber weirdo or something

 

_9:22PM_

I gotta go now. Sorry.

 

 

* * *

  ** _3 March, 2017 Friday_**

* * *

 

_10:24AM_

ZzzZzz

 

_10:24AM_

?

 

_10:24AM_

Chris did give me your number by mistakenly interchanging two numbers in between

 

_10:24AM_

On behalf of my good careless friend, I apologize (he is actually also sorry)

 

_10:26AM_

What for?

 

_10:26AM_

For mistakenly texting you and then intentionally texting you after?

 

_10:26AM_

You sounded bothered by my texts then I’m so sorry

 

_10:27AM_

No no it’s not your fault. On both accounts. I just really had to go that last time.

 

_10:27AM_

Pls also tell your friend it’s not a big deal. Nothing to be sorry about.

 

_10:27AM_

:)

 

_10:27AM_

Shall we introduce ourselves then? I’m Victor

 

_10:28AM_

Yeah, you told your name in the first text you sent haha

 

_10:28AM_

Good catch!

 

_10:28AM_

So..?

 

_10:29AM_

So.. what..?

 

_10:29AM_

Aren’t you going to tell me your name? I told you mine

 

_10:30AM_

Don’t you think this is weird? We’re literally strangers.

 

_10:30AM_

Maybe

 

_10:30AM_

I mean I did include my name in that wrong text so you already knew my name

 

_10:37AM_

Gone again. I’m bothering you aren’t I?

 

_10:39AM_

No, sorry. I was preparing, need to get to class in 20.

 

_10:40AM_

College???

 

_10:40AM_

Yes

 

_10:40AM_

Cool!! I am too!!

 

_10:40AM_

Wouldnt it be cooler if we turn out to be going to the same college?

 

_10:41AM_

I guess? That specific possibility is statistically narrow but not impossible either.

 

_10:41AM_

I’m actually in class as we speak right now

 

_10:41AM_

Well, as we text right now because we’re not exactly speaking speaking

 

_10:43AM_

Shouldn’t you be paying attention to the lecture?

 

_10:43AM_

I should but I choose not to. It’s ending anyway.

 

_10:43AM_

Why?

 

_10:43AM_

I’d rather text than fall asleep tbh

 

_10:44AM_

That boring huh?

 

_10:44AM_

Yep. Just got out of class now.

 

_10:45AM_

I still don’t know your name

 

_10:45AM_

I still don’t know why you want to know

 

_10:45AM_

Also still confused why you’re still texting

 

_10:46AM_

I have a feeling

 

_10:46AM_

...okay?

 

_10:46AM_

That we’re going to be good friends

 

_10:47AM_

And you based that on.. ?

 

_10:48AM_

Just a hunch :)

 

_10:50AM_

I don’t know…

 

_10:51AM_

You know my name is Victor and im also in college

 

_10:51AM_

I can tell you one more thing or you can ask me too

 

_10:52AM_

Wow you’re really open

 

_10:52AM_

I mean you know, open as in like open to strangers knowing things about you

 

_10:52AM_

You don’t even know me. I could be a murderer

 

_10:53AM_

But youre not though

 

_10:53AM_

Fair enough, I’m not, but I could have been or if you had texted another wrong person or something

 

_10:53AM_

I can’t believe Im being lectured by a stranger through text about stranger danger

 

_10:54AM_

I’m just saying..

 

_10:54AM_

I know :) all the more reason for me to believe you’re not a bad person

 

_10:57AM_

I weirded you out again didnt I

 

_10:58AM_

No, sorry. Class is starting, I gotta go.

 

_10:59AM_

Okay!

 

**‿** **︵** **‿** **︵** **‿** **︵** **‿** **︵** **‿**

 

_6:54PM_

Good evening!

 

_6:54PM_

It’s evening, right? Are we in the same timezone?

 

_6:55PM_

Oh, hey. It’s 6:55 in the evening right now

 

_6:55PM_

Same!! That narrows it down

 

_6:56PM_

Narrows what down? You’re preparing to track me down to murder me aren’t you

 

_6:56PM_

No!! For the record, this number and the fact that youre in college are the only things I know about you

 

_6:56PM_

For all I know, you could be looking up my name in facebook now that we’ve established we’re in the same timezone

 

_6:57PM_

First, I don’t use facebook. Second, looking you up with just a name and timezone and maybe like an age range is still a bit of a stretch to actually find you.

 

_6:57PM_

You don’t use facebook?!??! 

 

_6:58PM_

I do, but mainly for college stuff. Only when I absolutely need to

 

_6:58PM_

Ah, a hipster

 

_6:58PM_

No I just.. I’m not that fond of social media but I’m not against it either

 

_6:58PM_

It’s more of my best friend’s thing. He probably has an account in every site you can think of

 

_6:59PM_

I don’t know why I shared that

 

_7:00PM_

Haha it’s cool! Now I know: 1, youre in college. 2, same timezone. 3, you have a best friend and he likes social media

 

_7:01PM_

You’re keeping tabs

 

_7:01PM_

Now that you’ve mentioned it, it does sound creepy

 

_7:02PM_

Something came up. I have to go. Text later??

 

_7:02PM_

Oh, okay.

 

 

* * *

**_5 March, 2017 Sunday_ **

* * *

 

_7:37AM_

Good morning!

 

_7:37AM_

B-e-a-utiful day!

 

_10:20AM_

You wake up early

 

_10:20AM_

It’s sunday!!?

 

_10:21AM_

Daily morning run! I take it you don’t like mornings?

 

_10:21AM_

I don’t like waking up early if I don’t have to

 

_10:21AM_

I don’t like waking up either but I like starting my day early

 

_10:22AM_

Does that make sense?

 

_10:22AM_

Yes

 

_10:22AM_

And I had to take my dog out for a walk. Or a run.

 

_10:23AM_

You have a dog!!??

 

_10:23AM_

Yes!! A standard poodle!! He’s the best

 

_10:23AM_

Would you like to see????

 

_10:24AM_

Sure!

 

_10:25AM_

 

 

_10:25AM_

His name is Makkachin!!! Look!

 

_10:26AM_

So cute!!! Tell him he’s a good boy for me

 

_10:26AM_

Thank you! Sure will!

 

_10:27AM_

So you like dogs too

 

_10:27AM_

Love them! I also have a poodle he’s just like Makkachin but smaller

 

_10:27AM_

But he’s not with me, he’s with my family. I miss him now that Makkachin reminded me of him

 

_10:28AM_

You visit them though?

 

_10:28AM_

Not exactly. I mean, I wish I could but they’re uh, in Japan

 

_10:28AM_

Oh, that far away. Sorry to hear that

 

_10:29AM_

You’re Japanese?

 

_10:30AM_

Yes. I can’t believe I told you that

 

_10:30AM_

Why? It’s cool! You know what

 

_10:31AM_

What?

 

_10:31AM_

I’m not American either lol I’m from Russia

 

_10:31AM_

I.. don’t know what to do with this information

 

_10:32AM_

We’re even :)

 

_10:32AM_

Wait, no! I still don’t know your name!

 

_10:33AM_

Uhm

 

_10:33AM_

It’s Yuuri.

 

_10:33AM_

Yuuri!

 

_10:33AM_

Yes

 

_10:34AM_

That’s funny. I know another Yuri, but with one u and also Russian, of course

 

_10:34AM_

So no way the Yuri I know could be you

 

_10:35AM_

Haha no, I’ve actually never met another with the same name as I do

 

_10:35AM_

It’s weird at first, but after meeting about 5 other Victors in my life I’ve accepted my fate

 

_10:35AM_

So any plans for today?

 

_10:36AM_

I guess. I have to meet somebody for lunch, and then who knows

 

_10:37AM_

Ohhh, boyfriend? Girlfriend?

 

_10:37AM_

Best friend

 

_10:37AM_

Social media guy!

 

_10:38AM_

Yes

 

_10:38AM_

Hey, I need to go

 

_10:38AM_

Sure! :)

 

 

* * *

**_6 March 2017 Monday_ **

* * *

 

_7:02AM_

Good morning Yuuri!

 

_7:07AM_

Ok morning? Mediocre morning?

 

_7:12AM_

Good morning Victor

 

_7:15AM_

Wow. Up this early??

 

_7:16AM_

Yeah, it’s monday and I have an 8am

 

_7:16AM_

Why not just have all your classes in the afternoon?

 

_7:16AM_

I knoow but my best friend said something about conditioning my body to wake up early to keep up with the ‘real world’

 

_7:16AM_

To not mess up my body clock. Something like that. It’s messed up anyway lol

 

_7:17AM_

Your best friend gives good advice

 

_7:17AM_

I have an 8am too today, the same class I missed last wednesday

 

_7:18AM_

Did you ever get your notes from your friend?

 

_7:18AM_

Chris? Yep! I did

 

_7:18AM_

That’s good

 

_7:19AM_

I’m gonna go drive now

 

_7:20AM_

Oh, sure. Drive safe!

 

_7:20AM_

:)

 

**‿** **︵** **‿** **︵** **‿** **︵** **‿** **︵** **‿**

 

_11:54AM_

It’s lunchtime

 

_11:54AM_

I can hear my stomach growl

 

_11:54AM_

Ive barely eaten anything for breakfast

 

_11:55AM_

Get something to eat???

 

_11:55AM_

I can’t I’m being held hostage

 

_11:55AM_

Do i have to call the police?

 

_11:55AM_

I’m serious

 

_11:56AM_

What? No. Wait, I was just exaggerating

 

_11:56AM_

I’m not being held hostage I just feel like I am

 

_11:57AM_

Why…………

 

_11:57AM_

Remember the other Yuri I told you?

 

_11:57AM_

Yes

 

_11:58AM_

He called me to check on his cat because he forgot to close his bedroom window before he left

 

_11:58AM_

Now he told me to stay with her until he gets back because she had escaped before and doesn’t know her way back

 

_11:58AM_

I don’t even like cats

 

_11:59AM_

I see

 

_11:59AM_

Thanks for the comfort

 

_11:59AM_

You could have just refused? Isn’t there any food in his house?

 

_12:00PM_

I can’t

 

_12:00PM_

Why?

 

_12:00PM_

Because I’m so nice

 

_12:01PM_

And he’s my cousin

 

_12:01PM_

And there is no food here because we live in the same house and we always eat out

 

_12:02PM_

Wow. I thought morning people always have breakfast since they always wake up early and all

 

_12:02PM_

I skip breakfast sometimes

 

_12:02PM_

Unlucky day. Order a takeout?

 

_12:03PM_

Too early? He’ll be home soon anyway

 

 

* * *

**_7 March, 2017 Tuesday_ **

* * *

 

_2:14PM_

Yuuuuri!!!

 

_2:14PM_

Listen, I have a question

 

_2:14PM_

It’s important

 

_2:14PM_

A philosophical question

 

_2:16PM_

Yuuri????

 

_2:17PM_

Victor, I’m in class

 

_2:17PM_

My phone kept vibrating in my pocket

 

_2:17PM_

Oh, yikes. I’m sorry

 

_2:17PM_

What was your question?

 

_2:18PM_

It can wait :) focus on your class!

 

_2:18PM_

Says you who chose to text a stranger instead of paying attention to the lecture

 

_2:19PM_

Hey, told you that class was boring. Self studying is what gets me through that class

 

_2:19PM_

Hmm tough

 

_2:20PM_

Listen to your professor

 

_2:21PM_

You disrupted my focus by texting me

 

_2:21PM_

You still reply though

 

_2:21PM_

I’m distracting you??

 

_2:22PM_

I’ll stop now

 

 

* * *

**_8 March, 2017 Wednesday_ **

* * *

 

_11:42PM_

Hey

 

_11:43PM_

Yuuri!

 

_11:43PM_

You’re still awake

 

_11:43PM_

Yeah

 

_11:44PM_

Actually I always sleep late

 

_11:44PM_

Thats why you dont like waking up early because you don’t get enough sleep in the first place

 

_11:44PM_

Yes but you’re still awake too

 

_11:45PM_

True, but somehow I still manage to wake up early

 

_11:45PM_

Okay..

 

_11:45PM_

So you texted me first this time

 

_11:46PM_

Yeah, sorry. Is it weird? I just remembered the question you wanted to ask me the other day

 

_11:46PM_

And you probably thought I was mad or annoyed or something. I wasn’t, btw

 

_11:47PM_

Oh good!! That makes me feel better

 

_11:47PM_

I genuinely thought I annoyed you and we’d never text again

 

_11:47PM_

Haha, no nothing like that. What was your question?

 

_11:48PM_

It’s stupid

 

_11:48PM_

Try me

 

_11:48PM_

It was just supposed to be like an icebreaker or something

 

_11:48PM_

A joke to start a conversation so it’s not really a question

 

_11:49PM_

What was it?

 

_11:50PM_

Why do noses run and feet smell?

 

_11:53PM_

Yuuri?

 

_11:55PM_

Ok

 

_11:55PM_

Sorry, ok i dont have an answer for that question but im laughing

 

_11:56PM_

It’s ridiculous i dont know why i ever thought of asking you that

 

_11:56PM_

I honestly dont know what I would have answered too

 

_11:57PM_

I honestly don’t know why you still text me either..

 

_11:58PM_

I like talking to you

 

_11:58PM_

You don’t know me. We’ve never met

 

_11:59PM_

I know

 

 

* * *

**_9 March, 2017 Thursday_ **

* * *

 

_5:38PM_

You know Shrek right?

 

_5:38PM_

The movie?

 

_5:38PM_

Yes

 

_5:39PM_

Look at this

 

_5:39PM_

What am I looking at I dont see anything

 

_5:39PM_

The picture is sending!

 

_5:40PM_

 

 

_5:40PM_

I can’t believe facebook got their logo from lord farquaad

 

_5:41PM_

Omg this is hilarious

 

_5:41PM_

Lawyer up, Zuckerberg

 

_5:42PM_

Zuckerberg’s lucky lord farquaad got eaten by dragon

 

_5:43PM_

Not all heroes wear capes

 

**‿** **︵** **‿** **︵** **‿** **︵** **‿** **︵** **‿**

 

_6:52PM_

I want what Shrek found

 

_6:54PM_

Donkey?

 

_6:54PM_

No :(

 

_6:54PM_

True love :(

 

_6:57PM_

You’ll find your Fiona someday

 

_6:58PM_

I wish

 

_7:00PM_

Wait i can’t believe you just implied that I’m Shrek

 

 

* * *

**_10 March, 2017 Friday_ **

* * *

 

_11:21AM_

Hello Yuuri!

 

_11:21AM_

Hi Victor :)

 

_11:25AM_

Your texts sound cute ;))))

 

_11:25AM_

I bet you’re also cuteweeree

 

_11:26AM_

?

 

_11:26AM_

Yuuri im so so sorry that wasn’t me

 

_11:26AM_

My friend snatched my phone from me and texted you

 

_11:27AM_

Im sorry

 

_11:27AM_

Oh. It’s ok

 

_11:27AM_

I have him under control he wont bother you anymore

 

_11:28AM_

No not a bother at all

 

_11:28AM_

Sureeee??

 

_11:29AM_

Dont you have a class?

 

_11:29AM_

Nope

 

_11:31AM_

I’m kind of busy

 

_11:31AM_

Oh. Okay

 

_11:32AM_

Have a good day Yuuri!

 

_11:33AM_

:)

 

 

* * *

**_11 March, 2017 Saturday_ **

* * *

 

_1:07PM_

It’s spring break!!!

 

_1:07PM_

Anything planned for the break?

 

_1:07PM_

Nah

 

_1:08PM_

I’ll just stay in town. Some of my friends will stay too anyway. I get a whole week to be lazy.

 

_1:08PM_

So nothing special. How bout you?

 

_1:09PM_

Nothing wild planned either

 

_1:09PM_

But my friends are inviting me to new york

 

_1:09PM_

But i don’t know yet

 

_1:10PM_

Oh, that’s cool!

 

_1:10PM_

I guess so :)

 

 

* * *

**_12 March, 2017 Sunday_ **

* * *

 

_8:22AM_

Good morning!

 

_8:22AM_

Remember to eat breakfast, the most important meal of the day!

 

_8:24AM_

You too

 

_8:24AM_

I mean you too should eat breakfast

 

_8:24AM_

Oh I did dont worry about me :)

 

_8:25AM_

What are you up to today?

 

_8:25AM_

Studying? Nothing planned, really maybe i’d just stay in

 

_8:25AM_

Nice

 

_8:26AM_

How about you?

 

_8:26AM_

I’m actually out waiting for my friends

 

_8:28AM_

Have fun!

 

_8:28AM_

Wait

 

_8:29AM_

Yuuri?

 

 

* * *

**_13 March, 2017 Monday_ **

* * *

 

_11:03AM_

Are you okay?

 

_11:03AM_

Yeah why wouldn’t I be?

 

_11:04AM_

Nothing

 

_11:04AM_

Are you sure?

 

_11:05AM_

Yes really

 

_11:05AM_

Good :)

 

 

* * *

**_14 March, 2017 Tuesday_ **

* * *

 

_6:42PM_

Share these lucky franklins and good luck will come your way!

 

 

_6:42PM_

Viktor no

 

 

* * *

**_16 March, 2017 Thursday_ **

* * *

 

_4:29PM_

So where are you really from?

 

_4:30PM_

Japan. You already knew that

 

_4:30PM_

You’re planning my murder now aren’t you

 

_4:32PM_

No :( i would never murder you

 

_4:32PM_

I also meant where you are right now

 

_4:32PM_

In my dorm room?

 

_4:33PM_

I like your sassy side

 

_4:33PM_

You bring it out of me

 

_4:33PM_

Oh really?

 

_4:34PM_

Really

 

_4:35PM_

I live here in Detroit

 

_4:35PM_

Serious???!?

 

_4:36PM_

Uh yes?

 

_4:36PM_

What are the chances that we go to the same college???

 

_4:37PM_

Are you saying you’re in Detroit too?

 

_4:37PM_

I forgot to say but yes!

 

_4:37PM_

Wow

 

_4:38PM_

Do you think we’ve walked past each other on the streets or something?

 

_4:38PM_

Possibly

 

_4:38PM_

It’s still a big city though

 

_4:38PM_

True

 

_4:39PM_

But is it weird to say that I feel like we’ve met before?

 

_4:39PM_

Maybe we did walk past each other on the streets

 

_4:39PM_

Interesting

 

 

* * *

**_20 March 2017 Monday_ **

* * *

 

_10:12AM_

Yuuuuriiii

 

_10:12AM_

Hey viktor

 

_10:12AM_

What are you studying?

 

_10:13AM_

You mean in college or right now right now?

 

_10:13AM_

In college :)

 

_10:13AM_

Business administration

 

_10:14AM_

Cool!! I’m taking linguistics

 

_10:14AM_

Really? What other languages do you speak?

 

_10:14AM_

Hmm other than english and my native russian, im also fluent in french. I’m learning some others too

 

_10:15AM_

Now that’s impressive!

 

_10:15AM_

How about japanese? 

 

_10:16AM_

Ahh! You got me…….

 

_10:16AM_

No japanese? それはあまりにも悪いです

 

_10:17AM_

… No

 

_10:17AM_

I’m going to learn it. 

 

_10:17AM_

Really? 3 languages is already very impressive

 

_10:18AM_

Yes but knowledge is power. Maybe you can teach me japanese?

 

_10:18AM_

Uhh.. maybe?

 

_10:18AM_

I’m looking forward to it ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11:16PM  
> But then I started to get to know you
> 
> 11:17PM  
> And now… our texts have become one of the things I look forward to everyday
> 
> 11:19PM  
> Oh
> 
> 11:19PM  
> I’m sorry if this is weird
> 
> 11:20PM  
> No actually
> 
> 11:20PM  
> I feel the same way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen, i couldn't wait. im starting college again tomorrow in a new school, new program, new faces after taking a break. need me something to work my nerves off with. it's better this way anyway chapter 2 is my favorite.
> 
> so the conversations here are shorter, that is because they are only snippets from longer ones. im leaving it all to you to imagine what happens off-texts or how the texts begin and end.
> 
> there are tons of missing scenes due to the nature of this fic but that gives me a chance to work on it further in the future so

**Phichit’s texts**

Yuuri’s texts

_Chris’ texts_

Viktor’s texts 

 

* * *

**_23 March 2017 Thursday_ **

* * *

 

_11:31AM_

Phichit!

 

_11:31AM_

He’s here again!

 

_11:33AM_

**Who’s there again? Silver fox?**

 

_11:33AM_

Don’t call him that! He’s here with his friend

 

_11:33AM_

**His friend? Hmm…**

 

_11:34AM_

What?

 

_11:34AM_

**I can find out his name for you, you know**

 

_11:35AM_

Yes I know because you never shut up about your stalking skills

 

_11:35AM_

**I don’t stalk!! It’s social engineering**

 

_11:35AM_

Uh huh. Sure.

 

_11:36AM_

**Fine! I’m sure you’re satisfied just admiring from afar**

 

_11:37AM_

As if knowing his name would make any difference

 

_11:37AM_

People like him would never look my way lmao

 

_11:38AM_

**(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻**

 

_11:38AM_

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 

* * *

  ** _24 March 2017 Friday_**

* * *

 

_5:18PM_

Chris I just bumped into the cutest boy ever??? 

 

_5:18PM_

_Did you really?_

 

_5:18PM_

Black hair, flawless skin, gorgeous brown eyes? Ring a bell? 

 

_5:19PM_

_Asian?_

 

_5:19PM_

Yes?? With blue specs! 

 

_5:20PM_

_Oh we’re not thinking of the same person then_

 

_5:20PM_

_I thought it was somebody from one of my classes but he doesn’t wear glasses_

 

_5:21PM_

Ughh. He walked away before i could even speak to him 

 

_5:21PM_

_New quest?_

 

_5:21PM_

No i just find him cute is all 

 

_5:22PM_

I’m holding my love life at the moment 

 

_5:22PM_

_Oh? You’re holding it or is somebody holding it for you?_

 

_5:22PM_

I don’t know….. There is somebody but 

 

_5:22PM_

I’m starting to like him maybe even fall for him in the future but we’ve never met before 

 

_5:23PM_

_Cheri, you know you can’t fall in love with somebody you don’t know_

 

_5:23PM_

I didn’t say anything about love! I mean we talk almost everyday, we just haven’t seen each other.. In person 

 

_5:23PM_

_Then why don’t you two set up a meeting?_

 

_5:24PM_

I.. maybe I’ll ask him. One day. 

 

 

* * *

**_25 March 2017 Saturday_ **

* * *

 

_1:04PM_

Good afternoon Viktor :)

 

_1:04PM_

Yuuri!!! :) 

 

_1:04PM_

Doing anything today? 

 

_1:05PM_

My friends and i are going out tonight?

 

_1:05PM_

Question mark? You’re not sure? 

 

_1:06PM_

I’m not sure if I want to come

 

_1:06PM_

Why not? 

 

_1:06PM_

Nights out with them usually end up with terrible hangovers the next morning

 

_1:07PM_

Ooooh sounds fun 

 

_1:07PM_

Not really

 

_1:07PM_

You deserve to have fun! You can still do it even without alcohol 

 

_1:08PM_

Yeah I know..

 

_1:08PM_

Yuuri? 

 

_1:09PM_

They don’t pressure me or anything. I just feel like I’m more fun in outings when drunk

 

_1:09PM_

Why do you think that? I’m sure your friends don’t think that 

 

_1:10PM_

Nothing lol forget i said anything

 

_1:10PM_

If it helps, I’ll just be here. 

 

_1:10PM_

If you feel uncomfortable or anything you can text me 

 

_1:11PM_

Thank you, Viktor

 

_1:11PM_

I’ll keep that in mind :)

 

_1:11PM_

♡ 

 

 

* * *

**_28 March 2017 Tuesday_ **

* * *

 

_2:02PM_

Good afternoon, Yuuri!! 

 

_2:02PM_

Hey Viktor :)

 

_2:02PM_

Have you eaten lunch?

 

_2:03PM_

Uhh… not yet 

 

_2:03PM_

I’m on my way though! You? 

 

_2:03PM_

Yeah I already did :)

 

_2:03PM_

That’s good! Anything interesting today? 

 

_2:04PM_

Not really

 

_2:04PM_

I have this paper due next week. Professor’s driving me nuts every consultation. I don’t know what she wants from me

 

_2:04PM_

Yikes. Sounds hectic 

 

_2:05PM_

It is. I wish she wasn’t the only one teaching this class. I had no choice. Have to take it now or wait until next year…. With her again.

 

_2:05PM_

Better die now I guess

 

_2:05PM_

Wait, it’s seasonal? 

 

_2:06PM_

Yes?

 

_2:06PM_

And only one female professor teaches it? A business class?? 

 

_2:06PM_

Yes?

 

_2:08PM_

Oh my god………. I think…. 

 

_2:08PM_

What??? Viktor??????

 

_2:08PM_

Is it Prof. Baranovskaya?? 

 

_2:09PM_

How?? Did you know?????

 

_2:09PM_

I’m brilliant 

 

_2:09PM_

Holy shit yuuri!!!! 

 

_2:10PM_

You go to Wayne State too?

 

_2:10PM_

Da!!!!!!!!!! 

 

_2:10PM_

Da?

 

_2:10PM_

Yes!!!!!!!!!!!! 

 

 

* * *

**_31 March 2017 Friday_ **

* * *

 

_9:53PM_

How’s your paper going? 

 

_9:53PM_

It’s…….going

 

_9:53PM_

Are you sure you don’t need my help? 

 

_9:54PM_

Any kind of help? 

 

_9:54PM_

Yes, Viktor

 

_9:54PM_

You’re already helping me enough by just talking to me

 

_9:54PM_

I’m not bothering or distracting you with my texts? 

 

_9:55PM_

No not at all

 

_9:55PM_

I need it anyway. Phichit says when I get too focused i tend to forget everything else

 

_9:55PM_

Like eating and drinking water

 

_9:55PM_

I’m almost done with it anyway

 

_9:56PM_

Oh no we can’t have you dehydrated and hungry 

 

_9:56PM_

I’ll be your alarm when it’s time to eat 

 

_9:56PM_

Also, Phichit? 

 

_9:57PM_

You don’t have to do that! And yeah, Phichit is the best friend I told you about

 

_9:57PM_

I’m happy to do it :) 

 

_9:57PM_

Ooonly your best friend? 

 

_9:58PM_

Yes. Best friend, period. What are you on about?

 

_9:58PM_

Nothing :) :) 

 

_9:58PM_

The smilies

 

_9:58PM_

Nobody’s caught your eye yet? A crush? 

 

_9:59PM_

Uhhh

 

_9:59PM_

There’s somebody I see around campus sometimes. We don’t know each other

 

_9:59PM_

Why not? 

 

_10:00PM_

We probably have nothing in common. He seems popular

 

_10:00PM_

And I’m boring

 

_10:01PM_

Awwwhh yuuri! Come on youre not boring. Sometimes I worry that I’m boring you. 

 

_10:01PM_

You’re fun to talk to, kind, helpful, add in your good looks 

 

_10:01PM_

No you’re not

 

_10:02PM_

And you have no idea how I look like!!!

 

_10:02PM_

You’re right I don’t but for me I don’t care what you look like at all 

 

_10:02PM_

Anyone who gets to be with you would be very lucky 

 

_10:03PM_

……….

 

_10:03PM_

Thank you Viktor

 

_10:03PM_

:) 

 

 

* * *

**_3 April 2017 Monday_ **

* * *

 

_9:18AM_

**Yuuri i’m free for lunch today!**

 

_9:18AM_

**We can get katsudon**

 

_9:20AM_

**Yuuri**

 

_9:22AM_

**Yuuri**

 

_10:32AM_

**Yuuri**

 

_10:54AM_

**Jesus are you not up yet???**

 

_11:27AM_

**Yuuri……………….**

 

_11:48AM_

Phichit!! I’m sorry! I’m up!

 

_11:48AM_

Where do u want to meet???? Where are you I’ll come to u

 

_11:49AM_

**Lib entrance**

 

_11:49AM_

**Goddamn, yuuri. Who’s keeping u up so late?**

 

_11:49AM_

**Oh don’t tell me. It’s that guy who sends you daily pics of his dog isn’t it**

 

_11:50AM_

No

 

_11:50AM_

**Not him? Do u have other suitors i don’t know about?!?!**

 

_11:51AM_

No we’re not talking about this

 

_11:51AM_

**Give me two orders of gyoza and youre forgiven for making me wait**

 

_11:51AM_

Fine. No mention of viktor too.

 

_11:52AM_

**Fine.**

 

_11:52AM_

Good.

 

_11:52AM_

**Nice doing business with you, Katsuki.**

 

 

* * *

**_4 April 2017 Tuesday_ **

* * *

 

_9:21AM_

[Photo of Makkachin looking at the camera while resting on somebody’s lap] 

 

_9:21AM_

Delivering your daily dose of wholesome poodle goodness 

 

_9:22AM_

Makkachin!!!!!

 

_9:22AM_

AAAAAHHHHHH

 

_9:23AM_

I want to pet him. Please pet him for me

 

_9:22AM_

A very good doggo. Pls tell him that. He’s the best boy

 

_9:24AM_

Haha! Sure!! 

 

_9:24AM_

You can you know. You should! 

 

_9:25AM_

What?

 

_9:25AM_

Pet him! He’ll like you! He loves meeting new friends 

 

_9:25AM_

Uhhh

 

_9:26AM_

If you’re not terribly busy.. maybe we can meet up? I’ll bring Makka of course! 

 

_9:28AM_

I don’t know

 

_9:28AM_

Only if you want to, that is. No pressure :) 

 

_9:28AM_

I just think you’ll have fun with him 

 

_9:29AM_

And also me too 

 

_9:29AM_

I’d like to meet you 

 

_9:31AM_

Um why?

 

_9:31AM_

Why not? 

 

_9:32AM_

Because we’re strangers?

 

_9:32AM_

You still think that? We’ve been talking almost everyday for like a month 

 

_9:32AM_

Don’t you also want to see me? 

 

_9:35AM_

…..

 

_9:36AM_

Yuuri, I’m really sorry if I made you uncomfortable 

 

_9:36AM_

I just thought it’d be nice to finally put a face on somebody who helps brighten up my day 

 

_9:37AM_

But please don’t feel bad or anything!! If you’re not ready, I’m perfectly fine with that! :) 

 

_9:38AM_

Nothing’s going to change between us. Even if I never see you in person at all. I’ll still be the Viktor that lives in your phone. 

 

**‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿**

 

_5:18PM_

Phichit?

 

_5:18PM_

**Yuuri!!**

 

_5:19PM_

Phichit i’m sorry i dont feel good,

 

_5:19PM_

**Yuuri what’s wrong?**

 

_5:19PM_

**I’m on my way home right now I’ll be there**

 

_5:19PM_

**Stay where you are and breath for me**

 

 

* * *

**_5 April 2017 Wednesday_ **

* * *

 

_10:49AM_

[Picture of Makkachin looking at the camera with his tongue out, sitting on what looks like the sidewalk] 

 

_10:49AM_

Good morning Yuuri :) 

 

**‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿**

 

_11:06PM_

You said I help brighten up your days?

 

_11:06PM_

Yes 

 

_11:06PM_

I don’t do anything special. We just text.

 

_11:07PM_

Yes exactly. You replying to my annoying texts is the special thing you do 

 

_11:08PM_

That doesn’t make any sense

 

_11:08PM_

Well it does for me 

 

_11:09PM_

I worry sometimes 

 

_11:09PM_

That i’d get too annoying or clingy that you’d want to cut off any communication 

 

_11:10PM_

No

 

_11:10PM_

I’m sorry if I have made you feel that way.

 

_11:11PM_

Yuuri, don’t be :) 

 

_11:13PM_

It’s not that I don’t want to meet you. I was just surprised? Confused? That you brought up meeting me.. that you want to meet me

 

_11:13PM_

Why? 

 

_11:14PM_

I don’t know.. I guess because at first I thought you were just texting me because you were bored and had nothing else to do. That you text me simply to pass the time.

 

_11:16PM_

Ok.. I have to admit it was like that at first. Like the first few times I texted you 

 

_11:16PM_

But then I started to get to know you 

 

_11:17PM_

And now… our texts have become one of the things I look forward to everyday 

 

_11:19PM_

Oh

 

_11:19PM_

I’m sorry if this is weird 

 

_11:20PM_

No actually

 

_11:20PM_

I feel the same way

 

 

* * *

**_6 April 2017 Thursday_ **

* * *

 

_1:48PM_

I got that book that you like 

 

_1:48PM_

Also yurio says if he sees your nips through your shirts again you’ll never step foot in our apartment again 

 

_1:49PM_

_Damn_

 

_1:49PM_

_My nipples are cute_

 

_1:50PM_

Why am i friends with you again? 

 

_1:50PM_

_Only I can tolerate your level of gayness_

 

_1:50PM_

Wow???? Shouldn’t I be saying that?? 

 

_1:51PM_

_Anyway, speaking of_

 

_1:51PM_

_Any updates on your cyber romance?_

 

_1:51PM_

Ugh 

 

_1:52PM_

His name is Yuuri 

 

_1:52PM_

And i dont think he wants to meet me. Not yet anyway. I hope 

 

_1:52PM_

_Oh no Vitya!!_

 

_1:53PM_

What??? 

 

_1:53PM_

_He’s probably catfishing you!!!_

 

_1:53PM_

He’s not. He’s not that kind of person 

 

_1:54PM_

He’s genuine. If anything, he might be thinking I’m catfishing him because I texted him first after all 

 

_1:54PM_

Omg what if he thinks that??? That’s why he doesn’t want to meet? :(( 

 

_1:54PM_

_You’re hopeless_

 

 

* * *

**_8 April 2017 Saturday_ **

* * *

 

_11:37PM_

Hey Viktor

 

_11:37PM_

Hey Yuuri! 

 

_11:37PM_

Were you born here in the US?

 

_11:38PM_

Mmmm no 

 

_11:38PM_

I was born in St. Petersburg 

 

_11:39PM_

Only moved here about 8 years ago 

 

_11:39PM_

Do you miss it?

 

_11:39PM_

Russia? 

 

_11:39PM_

Sometimes 

 

_11:40PM_

There’s nothing left for me there to come back to 

 

_11:40PM_

But I miss it when I’m reminded of the sea. The sound of the waves and the seagulls. The cold fresh sea breeze. 

 

_11:41PM_

This is my home now. With Makkachin, my cousin, uncle (and his ex-wife ssshhhh), few close friends. But I’d still probably visit St. Petersburg in the future.. for old times’ sake 

 

_11:41PM_

Oh

 

_11:42PM_

Where are you from in Japan? 

 

_11:42PM_

If you don’t mind me asking 

 

_11:43PM_

I dont, it’s ok :)

 

_11:43PM_

I’m from Hasetsu, Kyushu. South of Japan

 

_11:43PM_

It’s a small town. Quiet, peaceful. Oh it’s along the coast too. I also miss the beach.

 

_11:44PM_

I used to run along the beach with vicchan - that’s my poodle’s name. Watch the sunset there, you know, those kinds of things

 

_11:44PM_

I haven’t been home in a few years but my sister Mari said nothing much has changed since I left. I don’t know about that but I hope so. Maybe when I come home I’d have changed so much that home would feel different. Or maybe it would be the other way around.

 

_11:45PM_

What sort of things do you wish that wouldn’t change? 

 

_11:45PM_

My parent’s onsen, for one. We have the last standing hot springs inn in Kyushu. It’s our family home and where I grew up. I guess I wouldn’t mind taking over it with my sister when my parents retire.

 

_11:46PM_

Also my mom’s katsudon. It’s a classic cultural rice dish in japan, topped with fried breaded pork and egg. Oh I’ll show you

 

_11:46PM_

[Old picture of katsudon from the onsen]

 

_11:46PM_

Oooohhh that looks so good 

 

_11:47PM_

Yup! Tastes good too, better even

 

_11:47PM_

What does it taste like? 

 

_11:47PM_

Savory.. Mix of salty and sweet, tender pork, the egg, also a little hint of fish from the dashi stock which I think is the key ingredient that most westernized japanese restaurants are missing

 

_11:48PM_

It sounds weird when the ingredients are broken down but I swear it makes me cry sometimes

 

_11:48PM_

Ahh now I want to taste it. You got me hungry at this time of night 

 

_11:48PM_

Haha I’m sorry. I guess I got carried away by homesickness

 

_11:49PM_

I’m glad you shared these with me :) 

 

_11:49PM_

Same.

 

_11:49PM_

You know if you ever find yourself in japan in the future, come by our inn. That’s where the katsudon is. Then I’ll show you around :)

 

_11:50PM_

I’d love that :) 

 

 

* * *

**_9 April 2017 Sunday_ **

* * *

 

_1:14AM_

I have to learn japanese ASAP 

 

_1:14AM_

_Let me guess_

 

_1:14AM_

_He’s japanese?_

 

_1:15AM_

Yup!! He invited me to their family home! 

 

_1:15AM_

Well, to their inn but same thing 

 

_1:15AM_

He wants me to try his favorite food and then offered to show me around!! 

 

_1:16AM_

_Wait, you guys finally met?_

 

_1:16AM_

Um 

 

_1:16AM_

No……. 

 

_1:16AM_

_Vitya……._

 

_1:17AM_

I know, I know 

 

_1:17AM_

_You’re getting too invested in this_

 

_1:17AM_

I know. 

 

_1:17AM_

_What if he’s not interested in men?_

 

_1:18AM_

He is. He told me. 

 

_1:18AM_

Well, he told me his crush was a “he” 

 

_1:18AM_

_Ok, well, what if he’s not interested in you?_

 

_1:19AM_

Then I guess that’s for me to find out. 

 

 

* * *

  ** _12 April 2017 Wednesday_**

* * *

 

_10:35AM_

**Meet at Aria cafe later?**

 

_10:35AM_

Yup

 

_10:35AM_

**Okie dokie**

 

**‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿**

 

_3:28PM_

_I’m gonna be late_

 

_3:28PM_

How late? I’m already here i got us a table 

 

_3:28PM_

_Like an hour??_

 

_3:28PM_

_I’m sorry Vitya!_

 

_3:29PM_

……………………………. 

 

_3:33PM_

Oh my god 

 

_3:33PM_

Chris omfjsdgjh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

 

_3:33PM_

_What?_

 

_3:33PM_

_WHAT HAPPENED?_

 

_3:34PM_

He’s here! Yuuri!!!! In the cafe!!!! 

 

_3:34PM_

_Wat? How do u know it’s him???_

 

_3:34PM_

Overheard him and his bff!!! I remembered his bff’s name and he called him Yuuri!! 

 

_3:34PM_

Fuck!! 

 

_3:34PM_

Chris omg i dont know what to do 

 

_3:35PM_

_Bruh calm down_

 

_3:35PM_

_He doesn’t know u remember?_

 

_3:35PM_

How do i introduce myself to him? “Hi, i’m the viktor that lives in your phone. Your viktor.” 

 

_3:36PM_

_Yeah ok don’t say that_

 

_3:36PM_

_It’s creepy_

 

_3:36PM_

Wtf 

 

_3:37PM_

_Make sure it’s him. Text him and see if he receives it_

 

**‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿**

 

_3:37PM_

Yuuri!!!! :) 

 

_3:38PM_

Hi Viktor :)

 

**‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿**

 

_3:38PM_

It’s him!!!! Confirmed!! 

 

_3:38PM_

Hah my heart :) is :) beating :) so :) fast :) 

 

_3:39PM_

He smiled when he saw my text and replied so fast!!! 

 

_3:39PM_

_Ok, don’t get too excited now_

 

_3:39PM_

_We don’t want to make you look like a creep_

 

_3:40PM_

He’s so beautiful 

 

_3:40PM_

Oh my god!! I remember! 

 

_3:40PM_

He’s the one i bumped into the other day!! The one that ran away! 

 

_3:41PM_

_Holy shit_

 

_3:41PM_

_Also maybe don’t stare too much_

 

_3:41PM_

Ok i won’t 

 

_3:42PM_

I’ll text him more rn maybe i can tell him from there 

 

_3:42PM_

If he remembers me from The Bump 

 

_3:42PM_

_That’s probably your best option now_

 

_3:42PM_

_Don’t drop it immediately though, remember how he reacted when you asked to meet up?_

 

_3:43PM_

Right 

 

**‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿**

 

_3:43PM_

What are u up to right now? 

 

_3:43PM_

Nothing interesting

 

_3:44PM_

I’m in a cafe with phichit

 

_3:44PM_

And then a class later

 

_3:45PM_

Ohh 

 

_3:45PM_

Anything interesting in the cafe? Notice anyone in particular? 

 

_3:45PM_

No? Should I?

 

_3:46PM_

Have you looked around? 

 

_3:46PM_

Uhh… i don’t see anything….

 

_3:46PM_

Aside from my crush? The guy i told you about before?

 

_3:46PM_

You probably don’t remember lol pretend i didnt say anything

 

_3:47PM_

What? No! 

 

_3:47PM_

I mean, haha 

 

_3:47PM_

Wait a sec 

 

**‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿**

 

_3:47PM_

Fuck 

 

_3:48PM_

He’s still crushing on one guy and he’s also here in the cafe 

 

_3:48PM_

_Not a good sign_

 

_3:48PM_

_Check the guy out lmao I bet ur prettier than him_

 

**‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿**

 

_3:48PM_

So what does he look like? 

 

_3:49PM_

Who? My crush?

 

_3:49PM_

Yeah :) 

 

_3:49PM_

Um why?

 

_3:50PM_

Nothing haha just, maybe he’s in one of my classes, you know 

 

_3:50PM_

Do you know his name? 

 

_3:50PM_

No.. he seems pretty popular but I don’t know his name

 

_3:51PM_

Ahh I’m sure this is boring talk for you

 

_3:51PM_

No no! I mean, it’s not boring, you talking to me is never boring 

 

_3:52PM_

So.. he’s in the cafe? With you? 

 

_3:52PM_

Yeah

 

_3:53PM_

I mean, he’s not with me. Or us, with phichit and i, i mean. He’s sitting in the corner table alone

 

_3:53PM_

Um, he has silver hair with side bangs? I don’t know if it’s naturally silver though, never seen anything like it. I’m pretty sure he’s the only one with hair like that around here.

 

_3:54PM_

But he’s not old! In fact he’s young… and um, beautiful. I didn’t just quote Lana Del Rey.

 

**‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿**

 

_3:54PM_

Chris 

 

_3:54PM_

Chris chris help me im dead 

 

_3:55PM_

_Why?? Did he do something to you?_

 

_3:55PM_

Fuck. It’s me. I’m it. Chris. 

 

_3:55PM_

I’m his guy. Look 

 

_3:55PM_

[screenshot of Yuuri’s latest messages to Viktor] 

 

_3:56PM_

_Holy fuck_

 

**‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿**

 

_3:55PM_

And now he’s smiling at his phone. He looks so cute and happy probably texting his girlfriend. Or boyfriend. Uhh i don’t care anyway. I shouldn’t care lol

 

_3:55PM_

I mean of course he’s already taken. Uhh haha shit

 

_3:56PM_

I’m sorry i know you don’t wanna hear this outburst lol ok i’ll shut up now

 

_3:57PM_

No no he’s not!! 

 

_3:57PM_

???

 

_3:57PM_

I mean, no haha he’s single. I think he’s single 

 

_3:58PM_

You know him? How do you know he’s single?

 

_3:58PM_

No i dont know him 

 

_3:58PM_

But i just know it 

 

_3:59PM_

Ok???

 

_3:59PM_

That doesn’t make any sense?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3:21PM  
> I’m going to ask him to meet….
> 
> 3:21PM  
> And then confess?
> 
> 3:22PM  
>  **YEEAAAAAA BOIIII**
> 
> 3:22PM  
>  **YES YUURI!!!**

**Phichit’s texts**

Yuuri’s texts

_Chris’ texts_

Viktor’s texts 

 

* * *

  ** _14 April 2017 Friday_**

* * *

 

_11:32AM_

**Ohh yeah**

 

_11:32AM_

**That is weird**

 

_11:33AM_

Ikr

 

_11:33AM_

**But he’s probably just curious about your crush tho**

 

_11:33AM_

**Like me??**

 

_11:34AM_

**U know how nosy I am**

 

_11:34AM_

Yeah but he’s not nosy though

 

_11:34AM_

He asks questions from time to time but never like this

 

_11:34AM_

Also that part where he says uhm.. Silver fox is single

 

_11:35AM_

Weird

 

_11:35AM_

**Maybe he knows the guy by your description but not know know him, ya know?**

 

_11:35AM_

Idk

 

_11:36AM_

Anyway doesn’t matter anymore

 

_11:36AM_

**Why?**

 

_11:36AM_

I haven’t thought about silver fox in a while until the that day in the cafe

 

_11:36AM_

I still think he’s beautiful but i guess the crush is starting to fade away? He’s way out of my league and there’s.. Viktor

 

_11:36AM_

**Omg**

 

_11:37AM_

**You like him don’t you now? Viktor?**

 

_11:37AM_

Um…. yes?

 

_11:37AM_

Ughh it’s stupid. We haven’t even met.

 

_11:37AM_

**It’s not stupid, yuuri**

 

_11:38AM_

It is. With silver fox, i see him around campus, he’s beautiful, graceful, but those are the only things I know about him. With Viktor, I know i’ve never seen him before, but we talk so much that i feel like i really know him. He listens, he understands, he cares you know.. so..

 

_11:39AM_

**Yeah I understand**

 

_11:39AM_

**From the convos you’ve shown me between u and viktor, it looks like he might feel the same?**

 

_11:40AM_

Idk……. I didn’t even realize that i liked him until the other day. I’ve probably started liking him way before the cafe thing. That’s why i didn’t want to meet. He’d be so disappointed when we do.

 

_11:41AM_

**Hey, yuuri. I know it’s your anxiety stopping you from meeting him. But if you feel this way now, it might be worth the try?**

 

_11:41AM_

What if he doesn’t like me now after that pathetic outburst i did on him about silver fox. God that was really stupid.

 

_11:42AM_

**Hmm it is. But u never know until you really talk to him right?**

 

_11:42AM_

Yeah.

 

 

* * *

**_15 April 2017 Saturday_ **

* * *

 

_11:23PM_

Hey

 

_11:23PM_

You up?

 

_11:23PM_

Yuuri! ♡ 

 

_11:24PM_

Something on your mind? 

 

_11:24PM_

Nothing really

 

_11:24PM_

Do you like movies?

 

_11:25PM_

Ohh yup I do 

 

_11:25PM_

What kind?

 

_11:25PM_

Lately I’m into romance, romcoms 

 

_11:25PM_

I like musicals too 

 

_11:26PM_

What romcom movie would you recommend?

 

_11:26PM_

Hmm.. I love 10 Things I Hate About You 

 

_11:26PM_

You’ve Got Mail (because Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan) 

 

_11:27PM_

And also Love, Actually but that’s for Christmas. I watch it on my birthday every year 

 

_11:27PM_

Your birthday is close to Christmas?

 

_11:27PM_

Ah, my birthday is on Christmas. The 25th 

 

_11:27PM_

Really? Wow

 

_11:28PM_

I’d have you get you two presents

 

_11:28PM_

Aww yuuri ♡ 

 

_11:28PM_

You really don’t have to 

 

_11:29PM_

But I’d love some first editions of russian classics 

 

_11:29PM_

Noted!

 

_11:29PM_

What YUURI! 

 

_11:30PM_

Noo it was a joke!! Those things are expensive and hard to find 

 

_11:30PM_

We’ll see

 

_11:30PM_

Yuuuuuriiiiiiiiiii 

 

_11:31PM_

When’s your birthday? 

 

_11:31PM_

Mine is on November 29th

 

_11:31PM_

Ohhhh pretty close 

 

_11:31PM_

What would you like for a present? 

 

_11:32PM_

No you don’t have to!!

 

_11:32PM_

But I do!! 

 

_11:32PM_

You don’t!

 

_11:32PM_

Then I’ll just have to think of a present for you myself :) 

 

_11:33PM_

Viktor……….

 

_11:33PM_

;) 

 

_11:33PM_

I’m going to watch 10 Things I Hate About You

 

_11:34PM_

Really?? Right now? 

 

_11:34PM_

Yeah I’m not doing anything anyway

 

_11:34PM_

That’s why I asked for movies you like

 

_11:35PM_

Hold on, let me pull up my copy. I’ll watch it with you! 

 

_11:35PM_

That’d be nice :)

 

_11:35PM_

Just tell me when you’re ready :) 

 

 

* * *

  ** _18 April 2017 Tuesday_**

* * *

 

_6:10PM_

_Have you told him yet?_

 

_6:10PM_

No……….. 

 

_6:10PM_

_Vitya_

 

_6:11PM_

Chris 

 

_6:11PM_

_I just don’t want to see this blow up in your face_

 

_6:11PM_

_Why haven’t you told him yet?_

 

_6:12PM_

It won’t! 

 

_6:12PM_

I.. I feel like we’re getting somewhere when we talk. I’ll tell him soon when it feels right. 

 

_6:13PM_

_Uh huh. Sure._

 

 

* * *

  ** _20 April 2017 Thursday_**

* * *

 

_10:56PM_

Good movie wasn’t it?

 

_10:56PM_

Ohh i liked it 

 

_10:56PM_

It was so romantic 

 

_10:57PM_

It is. Kinda cheesy but works

 

_10:57PM_

I was ready to yell at you when Keanu died T.T 

 

_10:57PM_

Through text? Lol he didn’t though! Not really

 

_10:58PM_

Yeah thank GOD he didn’t or I would be crying myself to sleep 

 

_10:58PM_

Not crying but you know, I’d be sleeping sad 

 

_10:59PM_

No :(

 

_11:00PM_

If you had that chance to change a tiny bit of the past, what would you do? 

 

_11:01PM_

Hmmm.. right now I can’t think of anything

 

_11:01PM_

Maybe I’d save it for when I really need it

 

_11:02PM_

Like save your loved one? 

 

_11:02PM_

Yeah something like that

 

_11:03PM_

How about the guy you’ve been crushing on? Would you save him? 

 

_11:03PM_

I’m sorry if this is too forward you don’t have to answer it 

 

_11:04PM_

No it’s ok

 

_11:04PM_

I would save him but it depends.. If i don’t have somebody else more important to me by then

 

_11:04PM_

I hope I wouldn’t have to do it though

 

_11:05PM_

Why haven’t you made a move to him yet? I’m sure he’d be happy to know you! 

 

_11:05PM_

Nah you don’t know that

 

_11:06PM_

I think my attraction to him is superficial

 

_11:06PM_

And since I feel like I’m connecting to somebody else now.. The crush is fading away

 

_11:06PM_

You like somebody else??? 

 

_11:07PM_

Yes

 

_11:07PM_

I’m thinking of telling him.. soon

 

_11:08PM_

Oh 

 

 

* * *

  ** _21 April 2017 Friday_**

* * *

 

_12:03AM_

Chris.. 

 

_12:03AM_

He likes somebody else. And it’s not me. 

 

_12:03AM_

_You’re saying he doesn’t like any of your two identities?_

 

_12:04AM_

:/// 

 

_12:04AM_

He said his crush to me was superficial and I think he’s also talking to somebody else 

 

_12:04AM_

_Did you ask him?_

 

_12:05AM_

No but the implication was there…… 

 

_12:05AM_

He even said he’ll make a move on that somebody soon 

 

_12:06AM_

_Vitya :(_

 

_12:06AM_

_You should’ve told him from the start_

 

_12:07AM_

Wouldn’t have made any difference if he didn’t like any of me. 

 

**‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿**

 

_8:49AM_

You know what 

 

_8:49AM_

_What?_

 

_8:49AM_

I’m not giving up 

 

_8:50AM_

I’m going to win his heart 

 

_8:50AM_

_And how are you going to do that?_

 

_8:51AM_

By using my other self 

 

_8:51AM_

_What the fuck?_

 

_8:52AM_

You’ll see. 

 

**‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿**

 

_3:21PM_

I’m going to do it tomorrow

 

_3:21PM_

I’m going to ask him to meet….

 

_3:21PM_

And then confess?

 

_3:22PM_

**YEEAAAAAA BOIIII**

 

_3:22PM_

**YES YUURI!!!**

 

_3:23PM_

Omg phichit. I’m scared.

 

_3:24PM_

**We’ll celebrate after you do it! I’ll bring home katsudon for us!**

 

_3:24PM_

We don’t even know his answer yet!!

 

_3:24PM_

**It’s a yes. Wanna bet?**

 

_3:25PM_

Ugghhhh

 

_3:25PM_

**We’ll strategize when I get home!**

 

 

* * *

  ** _22 April 2017 Saturday_**

* * *

 

_7:55PM_

Made a move yet? 

 

_7:55PM_

Uhh not yet. I’m still thinking about how I’m going to do it

 

_7:56PM_

What do you think?

 

_7:57PM_

I think… 

 

_7:57PM_

I think you should give your crush a chance 

 

_7:58PM_

Why??

 

_7:59PM_

Maybe after you get to know him, you’ll like him more than what meets the eye? 

 

_7:59PM_

What makes you say that?

 

_8:00PM_

I just have a good feeling about it! 

 

_8:00PM_

I know you haven’t seen me yet

 

_8:01PM_

So you don’t know just how out of my league he is. Almost like we’re from two different worlds

 

_8:01PM_

But with the other person, I don’t have to worry about all that because I can be comfortable as myself with him

 

_8:02PM_

Why do you think you’re so unworthy of him? 

 

_8:02PM_

You haven’t tried talking to him yet 

 

_8:03PM_

Why are you even pushing me onto him?

 

_8:04PM_

I’m.. I’m just saying 

 

_8:05PM_

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to try talking to him first 

 

_8:05PM_

Maybe he’s not all good looks and popularity? I bet if you pursue him he'll fall for you in an instant 

 

_8:06PM_

And what if I get rejected? I know I will be. It's a lost cause

 

_8:06PM_

But you don't know that?  

 

_8:07PM_

I don’t understand you

 

_8:07PM_

You’re supposed to be on my side

 

_8:08PM_

I am! I am on your side, yuuri, I swear 

 

_8:08PM_

Please trust me. 

 

**‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿**

 

_8:37PM_

Where are you?

 

_8:38PM_

**I’m on my way now! Did you do it?**

 

_8:38PM_

**How did it go?? Deets!!**

 

_8:39PM_

Don’t bother getting katsudons

 

_8:39PM_

**Oh shit what happened?**

 

_8:40PM_

I don’t understand, Phichit

 

_8:40PM_

He kept on pushing me to silver fox

 

_8:41PM_

Says i should give him a chance. That i’d like him more when I get to know him

 

_8:42PM_

Maybe there’s nothing really there between us?

 

_8:42PM_

**Hey, i’ll pick up food anyway and we’ll talk about this, alright?**

 

_8:42PM_

Alright

 

 

* * *

  ** _23 April 2017 Sunday_**

* * *

 

_8:12AM_

[Picture of Makkachin sitting in front of his empty food bowl] 

 

_8:12AM_

Good morning, Yuuri! 

 

_8:14AM_

Oh, hey

 

_8:14AM_

I have a funny story for you it’s because of Makkachin 

 

_8:15AM_

So we were coming down from our run this morning and we were walking by the shops and cafes right 

 

_8:15AM_

I bumped into a friend and while we were talking, so makka didn’t have anything to do 

 

_8:15AM_

But we were in front of a cafe with outdoor tables and you know what he did? He ate the leftovers on the plates!! 

 

_8:16AM_

I had to cut the talk short and run off before somebody from the cafe sees it! We were both out of breath when we reached the apartment! 

 

_8:17AM_

Haha he looked hungry in the pic

 

_8:17AM_

Aahhh it was so funny 

 

_8:18AM_

I think a staff saw makka eating 

 

_8:18AM_

Now i can’t pass that street again for a while 

 

_8:20AM_

Yeah

 

_8:20AM_

Yuuri? Is something wrong? 

 

_8:21AM_

No

 

_8:21AM_

Just thinking about things

 

_8:21AM_

Things? 

 

_8:22AM_

I’ll text you later.

 

**‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿**

 

_9:08PM_

Yuuri? 

 

_9:09PM_

Yes?

 

_9:09PM_

You know you can talk to me about anything, right? 

 

_9:10PM_

Whatever it is? No judgements 

 

_9:11PM_

Yes

 

_9:11PM_

Okay 

 

 

* * *

  ** _25 April 2017 Tuesday_**

* * *

 

_11:17AM_

_What were you thinking?!??_

 

_11:17AM_

_I don’t know if I want to laugh at how stupid this is or be annoyed that you thought it was a good idea_

 

_11:18AM_

I don’t know what happened along the way 

 

_11:18AM_

I must have said something wrong?? He didn’t even reply to Makka’s pic yesterday 

 

_11:19AM_

_Yeah, the whole part where you practically discouraged him into chasing his happiness_

 

_11:19AM_

You dont have to put it that way! 

 

_11:20AM_

_But it’s what you did though_

 

_11:20AM_

_I thought you’d do something more rational_

 

_11:21AM_

_Like look for him in person and sweep him off his feet_

 

_11:21AM_

_Instead you just pimped yourself to him_

 

_11:22AM_

I was getting desperate! I had to act fast 

 

_11:22AM_

I don’t always see him since we’re from different departments 

 

_11:23AM_

I only see him most of the time at that cafe 

 

_11:23AM_

_Still_

 

_11:24AM_

_But you know it might be another reason why he’s acting like this though. Maybe it’s not because of you? It is finals week so he’s probably just busy_

 

_11:24AM_

I really really hope so 

 

 

* * *

  ** _26 April 2017 Wednesday_**

* * *

 

_9:12AM_

[Picture of Makkachin resting on his dog bed] 

 

_9:12AM_

Good morning, Yuuri! 

 

_9:12AM_

Good morning

 

_9:13AM_

I hope daily Makka eases your finals week stress a little bit! 

 

_9:13AM_

He does

 

_9:14AM_

How many exams do you have left? 

 

_9:15AM_

Just two more. One this afternoon and another on Friday.

 

_9:15AM_

Ohh are you ready? 

 

_9:15AM_

I’m sure you are though! 

 

_9:16AM_

Yeah

 

_9:17AM_

Um, I have a lot to do today so

 

_9:17AM_

Oh 

 

_9:17AM_

Right, I understand 

 

_9:18AM_

Text later? 

 

_9:19AM_

Sure

 

 

* * *

  ** _27 April 2017 Thursday_**

* * *

 

_8:48AM_

[Picture of Makkachin looking at the camera with tennis ball in his mouth] 

 

_8:48AM_

Good morning, Yuuri! 

 

_8:49AM_

I’m having my last final in three hours but I feel good about it! 

 

_8:51AM_

Goodluck!

**‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿**

 

_3:29PM_

I’m going to stop our texting

 

_3:29PM_

Before I get too attached to him to even get out

 

_3:30PM_

**Are you sure about this?**

 

_3:31PM_

Yeah I believe this is for the best. I’ve been thinking about this for the past few days

 

_3:31PM_

I feel like it’s gonna get worse the longer I drag this out. For me at least, idk about him

 

_3:32PM_

**If you’re sure**

 

_3:32PM_

**You know I’m going to support you anyway**

 

_3:33PM_

I know. Thanks Phichit!

 

 

* * *

  ** _28 April 2017 Friday_**

* * *

 

_9:02AM_

[Picture of Makkachin looking at the camera, standing up with his two paws on somebody’s lap] 

 

_9:02AM_

Yuuri! Good morning! :) 

 

_9:03AM_

Makkachin says goodluck for your last exam! We believe in you! :) 

 

_9:05AM_

Thank you

**‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿**

 

_7:37PM_

We got through finals week! 

 

_7:37PM_

Yeah

 

_7:39PM_

Yuuri, are we okay? 

 

_7:40PM_

Are you mad at me? Please tell me what I did so I can make it right 

 

_7:41PM_

No, Viktor

 

_7:41PM_

I need to tell you something

 

_7:42PM_

Yes? 

 

_7:43PM_

I think we should end this

 

_7:43PM_

This whole texting thing between us

 

_7:43PM_

What? 

 

_7:44PM_

Why? 

 

_7:44PM_

I don’t understand 

 

_7:44PM_

Did I do something? Please Yuuri please tell me 

 

_7:46PM_

No I mean, you didn’t do anything wrong

 

_7:46PM_

It’s just me. I’m the reason why I want to stop this

 

_7:47PM_

I probably should have ended this sooner

 

_7:47PM_

Yuuri please why would you even say that 

 

_7:49PM_

Just. I won’t feel automatically good once we stop texting but it will be a weight off my chest

 

_7:49PM_

I don’t understand why, Yuuri? Why so sudden? 

 

_7:50PM_

If this is about how forward I was asking and talking about your crush, I’m really sorry I will never overstep my boundaries again 

 

_7:51PM_

Please forgive me Yuuri, I swear it will never happen again 

 

_7:51PM_

Viktor there’s nothing to forgive

 

_7:52PM_

I thought this would be easier since we’ve never met in person

 

_7:52PM_

Okay but please yuuri i need to know why 

 

_7:53PM_

Why were you so cold to me during the past few days? Why you couldn’t tell me about what was bothering you? And why I barely see you around even in the cafe anymore? 

 

_7:54PM_

Please tell me and then I swear I’ll leave you alone 

 

_7:57PM_

What do you mean you barely see me around?

 

_7:57PM_

Viktor?

 

_7:58PM_

Um, Yuuri 

 

_7:58PM_

Tell me. What do you mean you barely see me around?

 

_7:59PM_

Tell me now

 

_8:00PM_

You knew who I was all along? Was this your plan from the start?

 

_8:01PM_

Yuuri it’s not like that 

 

_8:01PM_

Then what?????

 

_8:02PM_

It was only since about two weeks ago 

 

_8:03PM_

When you were in the cafe with Phichit, I overheard you two talking and figured it out 

 

_8:03PM_

Yuuri please forgive me I should have told you from the start I know, but 

 

_8:04PM_

Please know that I liked you before all this, before I saw you. I like you still. And then you started to talk about how your crush was also in the cafe and 

 

_8:04PM_

It turned out it was also me… 

 

_8:05PM_

Are you fuckign kidding me?

 

_8:05PM_

No Yuuri I swear please I never meant for this to happen 

 

_8:06PM_

I can’t believe this is happening to me right now

 

_8:07PM_

What the fuck was that then when you told me to give my crush “a chance”?

 

_8:08PM_

I panicked! I shouldn’t have done that but you were talking about how you like somebody else! 

 

_8:09PM_

You panicked? Then why didn’t you just introduce yourself at the cafe? Why did you have to make me look stupid? We were texting the whole time and you made me sound like a fucking idiot gushing about you!

 

_8:10PM_

I never meant to make you look stupid yuuri, please, i was wrong i know that 

 

_8:10PM_

I just didn’t want to freak you out again 

 

_8:11PM_

I don’t want to lose you, Yuuri, I fucked up, please let me explain properly 

 

_8:12PM_

Unbelievable.

 

_8:12PM_

I hope you had fun.

 

_8:13PM_

Yuuri please believe me please hear me out 

 

_8:14PM_

Never text me again.

 

 

* * *

  ** _4 May 2017 Thursday_**

* * *

 

_10:03AM_

**Hey Yuuri!**

 

_10:03AM_

**Leo and I are gonna grab lunch later**

 

_10:04AM_

**Come with us? We can wait for u :)**

 

_10:05AM_

Ahh I’m just gonna get some nuggets and take a nap I think

 

_10:05AM_

Tell Leo I said hi?

 

_10:06AM_

**Alright will do!**

 

 

* * *

  ** _12 May 2017 Friday_**

* * *

 

_4:35PM_

_Vitya let’s go out tonight!_

 

_4:37PM_

I don’t feel like going out tonight 

 

_4:37PM_

Sorry but don’t let me stop you though! 

 

_4:38PM_

_Come on, Vitya_

 

_4:38PM_

_Let this be your first step of moving on_

 

_4:39PM_

Uhh 

 

_4:40PM_

_Yurio’s getting worried about u you know_

 

_4:40PM_

_Even Yakov tried to asked me a question the other day_

 

_4:41PM_

_I pretended I didn’t know what was going on and that I’d ask you_

 

_4:41PM_

_I didn’t exactly want to tell him you were having boy troubles_

 

_4:42PM_

Chris 

 

_4:42PM_

_Pleeeaasee??_

 

_4:45PM_

Fine 

 

_4:45PM_

_Nice!!!_

 

 

* * *

  ** _13 May 2017 Saturday_**

* * *

 

_2:38AM_

Yuuriiiiiiiii 

 

_2:38AM_

Im so sorry 

 

_2:39AM_

Im so fucking sorry 

 

_2:40AM_

This is all mt fault and now you wknt even text me anymore 

 

_2:46AM_

Pleasd yuuri i fucked up so much 

 

_2:48AM_

I miss you so mch i mpss our talks and movie nigrts and you in general 

 

_2:51AM_

Let me see uou pleasde let me show you how sorry i am im really reslly sorry i dont want to lose you 

 

**‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿**

 

_12:18PM_

Yuuri, I know you told me to never text again but I just want to tell you I’m sorry about the drunk texts 

 

_12:19PM_

I’m not going to bother you again but before that I also just want to say that I meant every word of it even if I was drunk 

 

 

* * *

  ** _14 May 2017 Saturday_**

* * *

 

_5:53PM_

Chris 

 

_5:53PM_

_Oui?_

 

_5:54PM_

I think Yuuri blocked my number? 

 

_5:54PM_

_How did you know?_

 

_5:55PM_

I drunk texted him.. he read those I think 

 

_5:55PM_

But when I texted him again last night my texts didn’t send. I mean, the “delivered” thing didn’t appear 

 

_5:56PM_

_Do you want me to check?_

 

_5:56PM_

How? 

 

_5:57PM_

_I’ll just call his number and when it rings I’ll drop the call immediately_

 

_5:57PM_

_I won’t even save his number. Scout’s promise_

 

_5:58PM_

I think…. no.. 

 

_5:58PM_

_Sure?_

 

_5:59PM_

Yeah. I meant everything I said in my drunk texts anyway and I know he wouldn’t know i’m the reason if you call him but I’d feel like i’d be forcing my presence in his life when he doesn’t want to hear from me 

 

_6:00PM_

_I understand_

 

_6:00PM_

_I’m sorry though_

 

_6:01PM_

Yeah 

 

 

* * *

  ** _16 May 2017 Monday_**

* * *

 

_11:14AM_

**Hey Yuuri, um don’t come here anymore**

 

_11:14AM_

**I’ll come to you instead! Where u at?**

 

_11:15AM_

Why? I’m actually near the old main already

 

_11:15AM_

**Oh okay! Stay there, don’t come in and i’ll be out in 15? Prof hasnt dismissed us yet**

 

_11:16AM_

Okay but why again?

 

_11:16AM_

**Uhm**

 

_11:16AM_

**Okay so remember my groupmate Chris?**

 

_11:17AM_

**He’s the Chris who is, uhh Viktor’s friend**

 

_11:17AM_

**And he’s also here outside the room waiting for Chris**

 

_11:18AM_

Oh then

 

_11:18AM_

I’ll wait out here

 

_11:19AM_

**Alright :)**

 

**‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿**

 

_8:49PM_

_You ok?_

 

_8:50PM_

I still can’t stop thinking about him 

 

 

* * *

  ** _18 May 2017 Wednesday_**

* * *

 

_9:21AM_

Phichit

 

_9:21AM_

Do you think it was too much for me to block him?

 

_9:22AM_

Did I overreact?

 

_9:22AM_

**Yuuri, you were perfectly well within your rights to be angry with him**

 

_9:23AM_

**And to block him if you want him out of your life**

 

_9:23AM_

But that’s the thing though, I don’t think I do

 

_9:24AM_

**You still like him?**

 

_9:25AM_

I do..

 

_9:26AM_

I just, I want to understand all of it. Why, how, when? I shut him out before he could tell me everything. I want to forgive him but I need to hear it from him first?

 

_9:27AM_

I keep on thinking about it. I want to give him another chance but I feel like I messed this up more by blocking him

 

_9:27AM_

I almost wish I can undo it

 

_9:28AM_

**You know you can, right?**

 

_9:28AM_

Technically

 

_9:29AM_

Doesn’t mean we can just resume where we left off. I don’t even know if there’s anything left in whatever we had to save.

 

 

* * *

  ** _20 May 2017 Friday_**

* * *

 

_10:54PM_

I miss you 

 

_10:54PM_

I’m sorry 

 

 

* * *

  ** _21 May 2017 Saturday_**

* * *

 

_10:12AM_

**Yuuri! You were still sleeping when I went out and I didn’t want to wake you. I have to meet up with my group today and there’s a lot of work to do**

 

_10:12AM_

**I might be back late evening?**

 

_10:13AM_

**I left breakfast for you anyway. You can reheat it for lunch too so pls remember to eat!**

 

 

* * *

  ** _22 May 2017 Sunday_**

* * *

 

_7:32PM_

_How is Yuuri?_

 

_7:33PM_

**Why do you ask?**

 

_7:34PM_

_I’m just concerned I guess_

 

_7:35PM_

_If you must know, Viktor’s not doing well_

 

_7:35PM_

**I don’t think that’s mine or Yuuri’s problem**

 

_7:36PM_

_It’s not, I know but please hear me out_

 

_7:37PM_

**Okay?**

 

_7:38PM_

_I really didn’t want to intervene at first, I thought Viktor was going to get over this easily but he’s been miserable for weeks now_

 

_7:39PM_

_I know that Viktor did Yuuri wrong, I’m not condoning what he did, I told him to tell the truth but it blew up on his face before he could._

 

_7:39PM_

_He found out that Yuuri started liking someone else so he tried to sell himself but as you know, it didn’t go well._

 

_7:40PM_

_Do you know he still texts Yuuri even though his messages don’t get sent? I took him out once but he only drunk texted Yuuri._

 

_7:43PM_

_I guess what I’m trying to say here is, I’m asking for your help. Viktor’s never been like this before and I’ve known him for years, I care a lot as his friend and I hate seeing him like this. I think giving him a chance to formally meet with Yuuri to properly explain himself and apologize would give them both a closure?_

 

_7:48PM_

**I think it’s better if we continue this conversation in person**

 

_7:48PM_

**Tomorrow? Before our same class?**

 

_7:49PM_

_You got it_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they watched The Lake House yall sue me
> 
> loose ends will be tied up next chapter i promise *praying hands emoji*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is in the cafe waiting for Yuuri to turn up, but it’s been half an hour and he still doesn’t see any sign of Yuuri. He’s been mentally rehearsing his explanation and apology over and over ever since Yuuri cut him off, making sure he didn’t miss anything, that he will be able to show Yuuri how sorry he is. Viktor’s always been a positive person, but now he thinks Yuuri will never forgive him - because he clearly doesn’t want to see him, and every minute that passes kind of proves it.
> 
> He forces himself to push away that heavy feeling and fights back tears. He gathers his things so he can go home to the safety of his room and cry there. Accepting rejection, he turns, and that’s the moment Yuuri walks in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this took too long! i already had this written back in january but i got stuck and bummed at how it turned out but i worked on it again today and now i like it
> 
> this chapter shifts alternates yuuri's and viktor's POVs. i hope it won't be confusing!

* * *

**_23 May 2017, Tuesday_ **

* * *

 

Yuuri takes the time without communication with Viktor to think about everything. He realizes he might have overreacted by blocking Viktor’s number and running away without giving him a chance to explain himself.

(Phichit tells him that night again that he had every right to do so and to feel that way.)

But he still thinks about Viktor and still wants him in his life and Yuuri feels guilty about cutting communication. It’s not even because he’s willing to brush off what Viktor did to him. He’s still irked about that. A little betrayed. Ok, not a little, Yuuri does feel betrayed but not as much as he did when he first found out.

He knows Viktor must have had a reason for doing it. Or he hopes. They haven’t known each other for long but Yuuri just feels like they’ve made a strong connection with each other and he doesn’t want to just throw that away, but he also doesn’t want to look like a fool more than he thinks he did before. If Viktor really turns out to be a cruel person in real life, he knows what to do.

But first, he has to face it, face Viktor, but he has no idea how to restart it. He doesn’t even know if there’s still anything left in their “relationship” to save.

Yuuri decides he can’t do it alone so he asks Phichit for help about Viktor (little did he know Phichit already agreed to help Viktor). Phichit tells him that Chris also asked for help and now he wants Yuuri to think about it.

Yuuri doesn’t need to. He immediately agrees to meet with Viktor so Phichit relays the message and details to Chris.

 

* * *

**_26 May 2017, Friday_ **

* * *

 

On the day itself, Yuuri tries to suppress his flaring anxiety and stop overthinking things then realizes he’s already late and rushes out.

 

* * *

 

Viktor is in the cafe waiting for Yuuri to turn up, but it’s been half an hour and he still doesn’t see any sign of Yuuri. He’s been mentally rehearsing his explanation and apology over and over ever since Yuuri cut him off, making sure he didn’t miss anything, that he will be able to show Yuuri how sorry he is. Viktor’s always been a positive person, but now he thinks Yuuri will never forgive him - because he clearly doesn’t want to see him, and every minute that passes kind of proves it.

He forces himself to push away that heavy feeling and fights back tears. He gathers his things so he can go home to the safety of his room and cry there. Accepting rejection, he turns, and that’s the moment Yuuri walks in.

He knows Phichit said (via Chris) that Yuuri will definitely come, but Viktor is still stunned. Like he’s been caught doing something he shouldn’t be doing. He takes in Yuuri’s presence, still as beautiful as when he last saw him, save for the wary expression on his face. Maybe Yuuri doesn’t hate him that much after all?

Viktor stands up and walks toward Yuuri, who seems to be frozen on the spot near the door.

“Hi,”

“Hey.”

Another customer walks in, accidentally bumping Yuuri so Viktor suggests they should sit. Viktor leads them back to the table he'd just vacated, watching Yuuri settle into the hard chair. He doesn't know how to start this conversation, he'd thought he was prepared but now they're face-to-face he's completely out of his depth. The seconds tick away.

“Listen,” Yuuri says at the same time Viktor says “Yuuri.”

He concedes before Yuuri can say anything else. “You first.”

“Okay..” Yuuri starts. “I’m not mad anymore, but I haven’t forgiven you yet,” Viktor doesn’t reply but the hopeful expression remains on his face, so Yuuri continues. “I need to understand why you did it. Were you ever going to tell me the truth?”

Viktor knows his answer for the first question but he’s unprepared for the second one. He did think of telling Yuuri but he didn’t exactly know _when._ In the middle of all his panicking and pretending that he wasn’t Yuuri’s crush at the time, he’d failed to notice how his fuck ups had stacked upon each other. First, the cafe incident, and second, intentionally omitting the truth while convincing Yuuri to pursue him, Viktor, The Crush. Viktor realizes that if he wasn’t so self-absorbed, this first official meeting of them would be going so much better.

It’s do or die. Viktor knows that whatever will come out of their conversation today, he will wholeheartedly accept it. Even if he risks losing Yuuri altogether.

“I... remember when I first asked you if you would like to meet me?” Yuuri raises his eyebrows as he nods, unsure of where Viktor’s going. “You didn’t say no but I got the feeling that you weren’t ready yet, and it was fine by me, honestly, one-hundred percent, but I hoped that someday you would be ready to spend a day with me.

“That day at the cafe was unexpected, I was waiting for Chris and you came in and I overheard you guys talking. I was excited to see you, finally, but I also remembered how a few days before you weren’t sure about meeting me. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable so at that moment, I just resorted to texting you. I didn’t know how you would react if I had told you right there.” Viktor recounts. “Then you told me your crush was also there,” Yuuri winces at that, but Viktor has to go on. “but I honestly didn’t expect it to be me. I didn’t know, Yuuri, I swear. I didn’t know that you’d already seen me around, and I didn’t mean to use it to my advantage.”

“But you did. Why?” Yuuri calmly asks after listening to the first half of his explanation. Here goes the second half, which will prove just how selfish and self-absorbed he is, and Yuuri, who deserves better, will walk out of his life and block him forever.

Viktor takes a deep breath before speaking. “We got closer and closer. Our movie nights, our talks, our everyday conversations mean so much to me. I wanted more time to stay in that cloud nine with you, but I also realized the longer I dragged it on, the more of a mess I made.

“I was waiting for the right time to tell you because things were so good between us and I didn’t want to disturb it. I think about it now and I know, it was stupid. I should have told you right there from the start.” Yuuri isn’t looking at him anymore but Viktor is sure he’s still listening, so he keeps on. “You told me you liked somebody else and... and instead of confessing to you, I...”

“...told me to go after you instead.” Yuuri finishes his sentence for him. Viktor exhales and briefly closes his eyes. His side now laid out and spread thin, sounds rather pathetic, and it’s for Yuuri to judge. He won’t be surprised if Yuuri decides he doesn’t want anything to do with him anymore. He still hopes though.

 

* * *

 

What Viktor said was… basically what he thought of during the days without communication with Viktor, but hearing him say all of it makes it easier for Yuuri to understand everything.

He focuses on Viktor, who seems to be looking at anything except him. Yuuri wonders what else is Viktor thinking right now, aside from the guilt clearly radiating from him. It’s becoming obvious that Viktor genuinely likes him, and judging from his behaviour,  it’s possible that Viktor is also insecure – because it takes one to know one. Did he really think that Yuuri would like him more if packaged with good looks and popularity? That’s why he told him to pursue that _Viktor_ instead? He has to know a few more things first.

“So you were... Jealous?” The question sounds almost ludicrous coming from Yuuri’s mouth, but until Viktor says it himself Yuuri will be overthinking it longer than he has to. Viktor looks at him like he’s not expecting that question from Yuuri, he answers anyway.

“I was.. Um, both times.”

“Both times?”

“At the cafe, turned out I was being jealous of myself, and then.. I guess the person you like now.”

Yuuri realises that he never actually told Viktor that that person is also him. Viktor was, or is, jealous of himself twice over. Now everything starts to make more sense to Yuuri - his vague hinting of him liking Viktor also hugely contributed to this mess. Viktor had just laid his feelings out in the open, and if Yuuri wants to give this _relationship_ another go, he knows has to do the same.

“About that,” Yuuri starts, “you weren’t entirely at fault...” This is not how Yuuri had imagined his confession to Viktor would go. “The person I like, the one I told you about after I said I didn’t have a crush on you anymore, is also you.”

“What?” Viktor snaps his head up to meet Yuuri’s eyes and replies, almost like a whisper.

Is Viktor really going to make him say it twice? Yuuri does anyway. As if it will make it sound more real than it already is. To set it in stone, kind of.

“It’s _you._ I like you, Viktor.” Yuuri repeats, his eyes never leaving Viktor’s as he says it. He credits himself of how his voice sounds firm and stable. His heart is beating so fast it might come out of his chest any second, and he feels lighter now that he’s said it but at the same time he also feels something heavy in the pit of his stomach. Yuuri’s never done any confessing before so he doesn’t really have something to compare this to, if it’s going to go well or not, at least he's hoping it is.

 

* * *

 

Viktor gapes at Yuuri.

Of all the things he thought that could possibly happen today, this declaration is definitely not on the list. _Yuuri likes him._

_Yuuri likes him._

His mind is hung up on that statement. He had spent the last few weeks (aside from grieving, moping and pining over Yuuri) thinking his attraction is unrequited. After all, when Yuuri said that his crush on Viktor was merely superficial, and that he started liking another person, someone more real, less shallow, he had practically lost hope.

But that’s not the case now, is it? It’s him Yuuri likes for real. That means Yuuri likes him for who he really is, since that’s how he’s always been when it comes to Yuuri: himself.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri speaks again due to Viktor’s lack of response. “I’m sorry that I misled you and..”

“No no no, Yuuri, _I’m_ sorry.” Viktor interrupts. Yuuri really have absolutely nothing to apologize for. This is all Viktor’s doing. This mess started because of him and Yuuri was just caught up in it.

Viktor leans closer, just enough to show his eagerness, but not too much that he won’t be able to stop himself of taking hold of Yuuri’s hands. “It’s me, it’s my fault, all of it,” Yuuri looks at him with his wide eyes. “I shouldn’t have lied to you, I shouldn’t have waited this long to tell you the truth.”

Turns out Viktor didn’t need to stop himself from taking Yuuri’s hand because Yuuri takes both of his, in a reassuring hold that feels comforting, like Yuuri’s held his hands a thousand times before. It leaves Viktor dumbfounded, eyes lost in Yuuri’s warm, forgiving gaze.

 

* * *

 

“Viktor, the important thing is you know what you did wrong, and that you regret it. That’s what matters to me.” Yuuri tells him, because it’s the truth.

Yuuri smiles at him, and Viktor shyly returns it, his hands still embracing Viktor’s. He doesn’t want to let go.

Where this leaves them both, Yuuri’s not sure. What he is sure about is that he wants to move forward, with Viktor. They can’t deny how much they like each other now, but Yuuri also knows that moving too fast before the dust settles will just open more doors for misunderstandings and confusion. They have to work on their communication to make this work.

Before Yuuri can even say anything, Viktor’s vibrating phone interrupts their comfortable silence. Yuuri withdraws his hands without thinking. He watches as annoyance appear and disappear from Viktor’s face in almost a blink of an eye as he checks his phone and clears his throat.

“Um, it’s Chris” Viktor says, brows knitted. “Just checking on me.”

“Oh. Do you have somewhere else you need to be?” Yuuri checks the time, it’s 3:38PM, they’ve been sitting there for almost an hour.

“Actually, I... I have a makeup class at 4, but I don’t really mind if I’m late, or if I miss it even, I...”

“Don’t be like that, Viktor, you have to go.” Yuuri insisted, but Viktor still looks hesitant. “I’ll need to go soon too anyway. Also I’m sorry I was late,”

“No, it’s... You still came.”

“Because I wanted to.”

The clock ticks and it’s 3:40. Yuuri knows Viktor’s building is going to be quite a walk from where they are and Viktor has to go now if he still wants to look fresh and not out of breath for his class.

“Okay, now you really have to go,”

“But...”

“I’ll still be here. For you, I mean. We have a lot to think about.” Viktor’s face lights up as Yuuri takes one of his hands, squeezes it, and gives him a half-smile. “I’ll text you. I promise.”

Viktor squeezes back and sighs, but smiles back. “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

_3:52PM_

Hi

 

_3:53PM_

**Omg how did it go???**

 

_3:53PM_

It went well. Better than I expected, I think?

 

_3:54PM_

**That’s good!! I’m happy for you!!!**

 

_3:54PM_

Yep

 

* * *

 

_3:38PM_

_Viktor?_

 

_3:39PM_

_You haven’t replied in a while. Did Yuuri come?_

 

_3:43PM_

Thank you, Chris 

 

_3:43PM_

Really thank you 

 

_3:44PM_

_You’re welcome, Vitya_

 

_3:44PM_

_Don’t say I don’t do anything nice for you :*_

 

* * *

 

_10:24PM_

Goodnight, Viktor :)

 

_10:25PM_

Goodnight, Yuuri! Sleep well :) 

 

* * *

**_27 May 2017, Saturday_ **

* * *

 

Viktor wakes up later than usual on a Saturday but he doesn’t mind at all. In fact, he just stays on bed long after he woke up. He’s just had his first good sleep in weeks and the difference is so palpable he wants to stay in it for a little while.

Yuuri forgave him yesterday. Not only that, Yuuri told him he likes him. For real. He didn’t dream it. Yuuri even held his hands. And when he thought the day couldn’t get any better, it ended with Yuuri texting him goodnight.

They’re friends again. Right? Viktor wants to be more, but Yuuri is more important, so he’ll go wherever Yuuri steers their relationship to. Just because Yuuri told him he likes him doesn’t mean they can just date right away. It sounds wrong. If Yuuri wants to just stay friends, he can be fine with that.

A sleeping Makkachin on top of the covers beside him catches his attention. He coos at him and runs his palm over Makkachin’s head before getting his phone to take a picture.

He sends it to Yuuri, like he always did before. Yuuri should be awake now, too. He hopes the text doesn’t come off as too forward or like Viktor’s expecting anything.

 

_10:21AM_

[Picture of Makkachin sleeping under crumpled white sheets]

 

_10:21AM_

Goodmorning! :)

 

_10:22AM_

Goodmorning! Goodmorning to Makka too!!

 

_10:22AM_

I missed him

 

 _I missed you too. So much._ Viktor thinks, but he doesn’t say that.

 

_10:23AM_

He missed you too :(

 

_10:24AM_

Really?

 

_10:24AM_

He does

 

_10:25AM_

He told you?

 

_10:25AM_

Oh Yuuri, Makkachin tells me everything

 

_10:26AM_

If you say so :)

 

Viktor feels giddy.

They text a little more, asking each other about their plans for the day, like they had also done before. He’s so relieved and happy that everything seems to be back to normal. But of course, at the same time, everything’s changed. Even though Yuuri already forgave him, Viktor still decides to do whatever he can to fully gain back Yuuri’s trust and be deserving of him. As a friend, as a lover, or anything Yuuri wants him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turns out, there's one more chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmm plot actually starts from chapter 2. This one is just introductions and stuff to gain momentum
> 
> I think i'll post it next week if i can wait


End file.
